Pregnancy
by carson34
Summary: Don reacts to learning that he is going to be a dad; however it's not the way that his wife, Katie, wants it.
1. Month 1 part 1

_**Author notes: **_ yes I know that the show ended Don with Robin and I have nothing against how CBS wrote the ending. Robin just never do anything for me. I never saw them together. So I decided to write Don with another girl.

_**Don's house**_

Don comes in for work about midnight and heads up to the master bedroom. He knows that his wife is sound asleep so he wants to be quiet so she can sleep. He climbs into bed and wraps his arms around his wife. By the time that he is asleep, she turns around smiles at her husband.

Don: hey go back to sleep.

Katie: Did you just get home?

Don: yeah.

Katie: another case?

Don: yes. Now can we please go to sleep? I have a day off tomorrow and I want to spend the whole day with my wife.

Katie: that's good. I love you.

Don: I love you too.

Don and Katie fall asleep. The next morning, they wake up and Don fixes breakfast while she's taking a shower. Don normally is the one that is taking a shower while she is cooking their breakfast. Don and Katie finally come and eat their breakfast. Katie needs to take it easy when she finds out she's pregnant and now she just needs to find the prefect time to tell her husband about the pregnancy. They head down to the beach and Don grabs his phone to make sure if he gets a phone call from work. They are sitting on the sand while Don's arms are wrapped around her. Don kisses her forehead knowing that she's safe in his arms.

Don: hey, what's the matter?

Katie: I need to talk to you about something.

Don: what about?

Katie: um. I'm pregnant.

Don: what?

Katie: We are having a baby.

Don: In how many months.

Katie: I am only six weeks pregnant.

Don moves his arms and goes to stand up from where he is. He heads to the truck and gets into it leaving his wife sitting there upset. She's not sure if he is okay with it. She gets up to head to their truck and Don starts it. She gets into the truck.

Katie: Are you mad about us having baby?

Don: no.

Don backs out of the parking lot and starts heading home. He needs time to think about the baby when his phone starts ringing.

Don: hello. Alright, I will be there in twenty minutes.

He hangs up the phone and drives towards the house.

Don: I have work.

Katie: okay.

Don stops in front of their house and heads inside to change and grab his stuff for work. Katie is sitting on the couch when he comes back down stairs.

Don: Please don't wait up for me.

Katie: alright. Please be safe.

Don: I will.

Don leaves without giving her a kiss or anything. She knows that he needs time to adjust to her news but she thought that he would be happy about it. She grabs the house phone to call Amita to find out if they can hang out. Amita told Charile that she was pregnant and now she is pregnant. She's about three months pregnant with their first child.

Katie: Hey. do you want to hang out for a little bit?

Amita: sure.

Katie gets ready to leave and then she heads to get Amita and they have lunch.

Amita: So did you tell Don about the baby?

Katie: yes, I did. I didn't get the reaction that I was hoping for thou.

Amita: what?

Katie: he got up and went to the truck. He hasn't said that he was happy for being a dad yet.

Amita: sweetie, you have to look at what he does for a living. He might get worry about the baby getting kidnapped or you while your pregnant with it.

Katie: It's just that he show more happiness when you and Charile said that you were expecting but not with our baby.

They spend hours just talking and hanging out. Katie heads home to find Don sitting there waiting for her.

Katie: Hey.

Don: Hey.

Katie: what's the matter?

Don: I don't know.

Katie: is it about the baby?

Don: will you stop?

Katie: why?

Don: because this is freaking me out to the point that I might end us.

Katie: Why?

Don: Babe, it's one thing to protect you but it's another to protect you and our child. I need time to think about the baby.

Katie: Fine. You want time to think go live with your dad.

Don: you don't mean that.

Katie: yes i do.

Don heads upstairs and packs for a night clothing. He has to work in the morning. He comes back down stairs and gives her a kiss and heads to his truck.


	2. Month 1 part 2

**Author notes:** yes I know that the show ended Don with Robin and I have nothing against how CBS wrote the ending. Robin just never do anything for me. I never saw them together. So I decided to write Don with another girl.

_**Alan's place**_

Don had called his dad after Katie had told to spend the time to think somewhere else. He pulled up to his dad's house and already missing his wife. He grabs his bag and heads to the door. Alan opens the door and smiles at his son.

Don: Sorry, dad thanks for let me come and stay the night.

Alan: your welcome. So you manage to get her pregnant and then not react the way that she wanted.

Don: yet told her that I need time to think. I wasn't expecting her to kick me out.

Alan: for how long?

Don: only for a day or so.

Alan: okay that works for me.

Don: dad, I'm going to bed.

Alan: Night son.

Katie walks out of the house and towards her car. She gets into the car and starts it. She heads to Alan's place because she needs to be able to talk to her husband. She walks to the front door and knocks on it. Alan opens it and smiles at her.

Alan: hey, he just went to bed.

Don: dad, who's at the door?

Katie walks into the room and heads to him. Alan notices what they want before they say and walks out the room.

Don: are you okay?

Katie: I am fine.

Don: the baby.

Katie: it's fine. I don't want you to stay here. I am sorry.

Don: I am really glad that you are expecting the baby. You want to go home?

Katie: yes.

Don and Katie grab his stuff and heads to the truck and the car. They drive home and the minute that they get home, Don heads to bed. Katie stays up for a little bit longer and then finally goes to bed. Don woke up at 5 am since he needed to be at work by 6:30 am. He got all ready and dress. He checks on his wife and sees that she is sleeping.

Don: I love you.

Don heads out of the room and heads to work. Tonight, they are going to have a talk about revealing the news to the team and their family members. Don knows that his sister-in-law knows about the baby because she was there when she found out of the baby. He gets out early because they had no case today. He drives home and walks to the front door. Katie is getting dinner ready when her husband walks into the door. Don walks into the kitchen and finds her making some dinner. He gives her a kiss.

Don: hey babe. What are you making?

Katie: some chicken recipe that I found.

Don: smells good. I love you.

Katie: I love you too.

Don: want some help?

Katie: sure.

Don and Katie cooked their dinner and then heads to eat it. It was really good. Don and Katie are sitting on their couch and he has arms around her.

Don: So I think that we need to talk about telling the team and the rest of the family about the baby.

Katie: I know but we need to wait until we are at least three months pregnant.

Don: Charile and Amita already know about the baby. It's not going to be a sercet for a while.

Katie: I know. Just wait until we are far enough for safety.

Don: alright.

Don and Katie give a kiss and enjoy the rest of the night together. They head up to bed and lucky for her it's his night off. They are going to have their team over dinner tomorrow night.

_**The next morning**_

Don wakes up to find his wife sound asleep. He just wants to keep his arms around her. He loves being around her. He manages to fall back to sleep. Three hours later, she finally wakes up and leans over to him. Don wakes up about twenty minutes later.

Don: hey.

Katie: hey baby.

Don: you want to spend the day with me before the team comes over?

Katie: yes.

Don and Katie enjoy the rest of the day together before the teams come over to have dinner.


	3. Month 2

AUTHOR NOTE: Tomorrow I will be writing for month 3 so this month is month two. We have thunder and lighting tonight.

Don is sitting with his wife waiting to go into get a check up for the baby. Don is holding her hand and smiles at her. He had gotten the morning off.

Katie: are you sure you want to do this? It's just to check on the growing rate of the baby.

Don: this is our baby and I want to be here for us and our child.

Katie: okay. I am just making sure that you are okay with this. I mean that you are busy at work.

Don: babe, listen to me. I love you so much right now that I want to make sure that you know that I will be here for you and our child.

Katie: I know. I love you too.

Katie and Don head into the exam room. Two hours later, Don and Katie come out of the room and heads to his truck. His cell phone starts to ring.

Don: hello? yeah I will be there in ten minutes.

Don hangs up his phone and gets into the truck and heads with his wife to the crime scene. He makes sure that she stays in the truck. He walks over to the team.

Don: so what's going on?

Colby: got a protection case.

Don: okay. How's the person that we are protecting?

Colby: the guy that is speaking here tonight. You might want to take Katie home.

Don: alright. I'll be back. I am going to take her to my dad's house.

Don heads back to his wife and takes her to his father's house. Alan was really happy to see his daughter-in-laws that are both pregnant. Amita is pregnant with sixth months pregnant with her baby. The girls got to hang out while Alan hangs out with them and get them everything that they need. They hang out for the rest of the night and then Don comes to get his wife. He has to wake her up.

Don: babe, hey, you ready to go home?

Don decides to pick his wife up and carry her to his truck and heads home. Don gets home and takes his sleeping pregnant bride up to their room. He puts her in their bed and gets his night clothes on and goes to bed him self.


	4. Month 3

Chapter 4: Month 3

Author notes: been writing for this chapter for about a week and now that I have it done. I am happy with the outcome. There are some troubles for Don to make it for their baby's doctor visit. Do you guys want to find out the sex of the baby or wait until the baby is born?

_**FBI headquarters**_

It's time for the team to know that they are expecting, Katie gave Don the okay of telling the team.

Don: hey guys, I need to talk to you.

Team: what about?

Don: my relationship with my wife and our future.

Colby: What about that?

Don: Katie and I found that we are pregnant.

Colby: that's good. Well, great for sure.

Don: Thanks man.

Don heads to his car and heads to go home. Don is excited about his new family member.

_**Don&Katie's home**_

Don heads into the front door and takes off his keys and coat and puts them on his desk. He sits down on the couch. It's been about 24 hours since he got home. Katie came down the stairs to find her husband sleeping on their couch. Her stomach has been grown a little bit into a bump. She graps a blanket and puts it on her husband. She takes his cell phone and puts it on the table. Three hours later, Don wakes up and smell his wife cooking dinner and so he heads over to find out what she is cooking.

Don: babe, what are you cooking?

Katie: your favorite.

Don: Honey, your my favorite.

Katie: you know you would think that you are the one that was pregnant.

Don starts laughing and leans to give her a kiss. He knows that tomorrow they have a doctor appiotment for the baby. They are both looking forward to seeing their baby. They eat their dinner and head into bed.

_**The next morning**_

Don wakes up to reaches out for his wife to find an empty spot. He opens his eyes to find her standing there getting ready for their doctors visit. He can see her tiny baby bump. He gets out of bed and starts to get shower and gets dress. Katie makes breakfast while Don is finishing getting ready.

Don: hey this is really good.

Katie: thank you.

Don: Almost ready to go?

Katie: yes let's go see the doctor.

Don helps her to the car and then drives to their doctor visit. In the back of his mind, He wants to find out what the sex of the baby is so he can surprise her with a nursey. Don pulls into the parking lot and finds a spot to park. They both walk into the doctor's office and checks in.

Doctor Winters: So have you decided if you want to find out the sex of the baby?

Katie: I want it to be a surprise.

Don: me too.

He was sneaky and sent an email to her on his phone wanting to know what the baby was so he could surprise her with the baby's room. They got the visit done.


	5. Month 4

_**Author note: **_I know that this chapter is going to be late unless I can write it and posted it tonight. I have had so much to do this week since my last chapter update so here it goes. I still don't know what the baby is going to be and I need to figure it out by month five because that's when Don is going to find out about the sex of the baby.

Chapter 5: Month 4

_**FBI headquarters**_

Don and the team are working on a case and it's a kidnapping case of babies. Cobly walks up to Don and sees that his boss is effect by this case.

Cobly: Hey, are you okay?

Don: yes, I am fine.

Cobly: thinking about Katie and the baby?

Don: yeah.

Cobly: still fighting about what's going on with your brother and Amita?

Don: yeah. She says that they are going to work out but I know my brother and he's stubborn.

Cobly: then have your brother and his wife get back on the right task because it's affecting what you are doing here..

Just after he finished saying that Charile came up to talk o his brother about something personal and then the case.

Don: you need to work it out with your wife.

Charile: I know. We are working it out. I heard by dad that you and Katie are starting to fight more. Dude, the best advice that you need right now is say sorry to your wife because she's the one that is carrying your baby.

Don: thanks.

They get the case done and then Don heads home to his wife. They are expecting her parents to come in and stay with them for a couple of days. Katie's stomach is alot more showing. She is about 4 and half months pregnant and this will be the first time that her parents has seen her pregnant. Don walks into the house to find his wife cleaning up from her lunch.

Don: what time does your parents come in?

Katie: In about an hour.

Don: are you ready to go?

Katie: babe, we have about ten minutes until we have to leave and plus you need to change.

Don: why? what's wrong with my outfit that I have on?

Katie: you look like you just came home from work.

Don: I just like walked into the front door.

Katie: I know but it's like you are looking all professional. Please go get change.

Don: fine but only because you ask nicely and that I love you.

Don lean in for a kiss from his wife and then went upstairs for getting changed. After he came back downstairs, they headed to the airport to pick up her parents. Don and Katie just call her parents mom and dad. They get to the airport with ten minutes to spare to get down to the bagage claim to meet them there. When her parents get there, they give hugs and head to the house. They get settled and have dinner.

Katie's mom: So how this pregnancy doing?

Katie: mom it's my first pregnancy.

Katie's mom: I know.

Don and her dad head to the downstairs to have their "man" time that normally Don doesn't get to have any because he is always at work. They enjoy the rest of the visit because in two weeks they learn the sex of the baby.


	6. Month 5 part 1

Author note: It's been a busy week for me. So tonight I am going to try to get this finished written and editted in tonight and I still have to finish the dishes and watch Big Brother and Dallas.

Chapter 6: Month 5

Don has had alot on his mind in the past two weeks and today did not make any matters better. Colby walks into the room where Don was resting.

Colby: hey.

Don: (sighs) hey.

Colby: So how are things with Katie?

Don: we are good. It's just hard with living with her while she's pregnant.

Colby: Why is she a nightmare?

Don: When she is in her mood, she is.

Katie walks into the room right then and there.

Katie: What do you mean "When she is in her mood, she is."? Colby, you can go and let me talk to my husband.

Colby walks out the room and heads to get to work.

Katie: you want to explain why you said that?

Don: I was just talking about your mood swings.

Katie: that's really nice.

Don: so my dad said that he is inviting all of us to go for weekend at the lake. Do you want to go?

Katie: yeah, that's sounds fun. It gives us a chance to see our nephew.

Don: alright. I should be home soon.

Katie: alright. I love you.

Don: I love you too.

Katie leaves and heads home to pack her stuff and her husband's stuff for the weekend. Amita knocks on the door and she goes to get it.

Katie: hey.

Amita: hey.

Katie: oh my goodness. It's my little nephew, Alex.

Amita: you want to hold him?

Katie: yes of course.

Amita gives her son to Katie and lets her hold him.

Amita: so when do you find out the sex of the baby?

Katie: Monday afternoon.

Amita: do you want to know or be surprise?

Katie: I haven't decided yet about what I want to do. I know that Don wants to know what the baby is.

Amita: So are you guys coming with us?

Katie: of course. Don is really excited that he gets to spend time with his family. I just hope that he doesn't get called into work.

Amita: yeah I hope so too.

After the girls have their visit, Don comes home and they get ready to head out for the cabin.

Don: I am really hoping that I don't get called into work.

Katie: didn't you just get out of a case?

Don: yes, I know.

Katie: well I hope that you don't get called into the work so you can spend some time with your brother and nephew. He's so cute.

Don: I have seen pictures from Charlie.

Katie: that's good.

Author note: Chapter 6 will have two parts and I did not want this to happen but I want to get it posted today on part one.


	7. Month 5 part 2

Author note: Sorry guys I was going to updated this one after I got finished with "True love never dies" for Hawaii five-0 and now I am trying to catch up and finished this storyline. I did create a fan page on facebook:  pages/Carson34/215283848600440

Don and Katie are head to the cabin where they are meeting the rest of the family. As he is driving, Katie decides that it's a good time to take her afternoon nap. Don pulls into the driveway at the cabin. Charile comes walking out to see his brother.

Charile: I almost thought that you had a case.

Don: nope. I had a case before we left and got it done. Katie's sleeping so I need to wake her up.

Don walks over to the side of his truck to wake up his wife. She's been sleeping for about two hours. They all walked into the house.

- Monday morning-

Don and Katie arrived back to home after a fun-filled weekend with his family members. Today, they are finding out if the baby is a girl or a boy.

Katie hears her husband's phone going off and knew that it was about a case.

Don: hey, sorry. There has been a new case.

Katie: alright.

Don: Will you call me after you find out what it is?

Katie: yes I will.

Don gives Katie a kiss and heads for work. Katie gets ready to go and heads to the hospital where she is exicted to find out what they are having.

Doctor: Where's Don?

Katie: he had to go to work. They got a new case right before we left to came here and so I just told him that I would give a call.

Doctor: How about we record it and have you played it for him?

Katie: that might sound like a better idea.

Doctor: alright, lets see what we got here and it's a baby girl.

Katie: really?

Doctor: yes.

After the finishing the check up, Katie went home and texted her husband to let him know that they filmed the baby's ultersound. Don got home with dinner and looked for his wife.

Don: Katie?

Katie: In here babe.

Don walks into the kitchen and sees her starting to make dinner.

Don: sweetie, you don't have to make dinner.

Katie: Why not? Oh I see that you brought dinner home.

Don and Katie enjoy dinner and then Don gets started in the baby's room after watching the video. Katie is just taking a nap while he is doing it. It's around 8pm and Don comes out of the room and gets ready for bed.

- The next morning -

Don wakes up and gets ready for work.

Colby: So did you guys find out the sex of the baby?

Don: yes we did.

Colby: Well what is it?

Don: It's a little girl.

Author note: Since the first part of month 5 was really long. I decided to write second part short. I'm trying to write month 6 and 7 really fast so I can post it.


	8. Month 6

Chapter 8: Month 6

Don wasn't sure about why this case is taking so long. It just feels that every time that they get a lead it's a fake. Don's getting worried about what time he is getting home to his pregnant wife.

Colby: Don, what's wrong?

Don: this case was to be protecting this woman and all we did is let the kidnapper get to her and now we have to find her without the kidnapper finding out about our families!

Colby: okay. It's going to be fine. Katie is fine and so is your daughter.

Don: are you sure?

Colby: You told her to check in every two hours and she just called. They're fine. Mind you, she said that she is tired of calling every two hours and wants you home.

Don: don't worry. I want to be home too but it doesn't look like that is going to happen.

Colby: Charile said that he is going to bring Amita and the baby to your house.

Don: okay.

Don and the team are still searching for the woman and it's been three hours since the last time that Katie had called him. He keeps trying to reach her and so he heads home to check on her.

== Don's house ==

Don walks to the front of the house and sees the front door left open. Don pulls out his gun and searches for his wife, nephrew, and sister-in-law.

Don: Katie? Amita? Alex?

He thought right the baby would answer him. Alex is only three months old and can't talk. He cleared the whole house and pulled out his phone and called his team.

Don: hey, it's me. My wife and Amita is missing. Yes, I searched the whole house and they are not here.

Don waited for his team to show up. David and Colby walks up to him.

David: hey we are going to find them.

Don: We can't tell Charile about his family being missing.

David: okay.

Don: I want this whole neighborhood to locked down with check point.

David: alright I will tell the local police department.

- Unknown area-

Katie wakes up to a place that she doesn't know. She puts her hand on her baby belly to make sure that the baby is okay.

Katie: (whispers) Amita?

Amita: (whispers) why were we taken?

Katie: I don't know but I think it's the same person that Don is looking for them. We are going to get out of here alive.


	9. Month 7

Month 7

Don is yelling on the phone to find out that his wife and sister-in-law have been kidnapped.

Don: What do you mean that my wife has been kidnapped? What about my sister-in-law and nephew? Great now I have to tell my brother.

Colby walks into the office and sits down while waiting for his boss to get off the phone.

Colby: Hey, what's going on?

Don: Katie and Amita and Alex have been kidnapped.

David: don't worry, we will find them.

Charile: What do you mean that we will find them? Where are my wife and child?

Don: My team will take care of it. Yes, they were kidnapped.

- Katie and Amita -

Katie: Don't worry about this. Don has his team working on this.

Amita: What do you mean?

Katie: They will find us.

Amita: I know. I am just worry about Alex and Charile. Alex is his daddy's boy and always wants his daddy.

Katie: it's weird to be away from Don.

- Two hours later -

Don and the team were getting a lot clues to find his family. The team went in and got Amita and Katie and Alex in early morning.

Don: Katie?!

Katie runs over to his wife and gives him a kiss. She is so wrap up in his arms that she can't believe that she and the baby are okay.

Don: Are you girls okay?

Katie: yeah. we are fine.

Don: I love you.

Katie: I love you too.

Don: Come on, lets get you girls check out and make sure that you two are okay.

The girls are okay. Charile has both Amita and Alex get check out and they are fine.

- The next morning -

Don was sitting on his couch with Katie. He was so glad that she and their baby are safe.

Don: Thank god that you both are fine.

Katie: I love you.

Don: I love you too.

Katie: But why are you not at work?

Don: because it's easy for me not to want to be here with my family.

Katie: ah, your so sweet but you have a case to work on and you need to go to work.

Don: honey, FBI knows what happen to you and our family members and wanted me to take today off.

Katie: So that's why you are not going to work.


	10. Month 8

Month 8

Don still has not hear from his brother and now they are heading over to his father's house where his brother and sister-in-law are waiting.

Alan: hey guys.

Don: Hey dad.

Katie walks up to her sister-in-law who starts to put her hand on Katie's stomach.

Amita: Wow, she's gotten big.

Katie: yeah she has.

Don walks over to Charile and sits down with his brother.

Don: hey can we talk?

Charile: there is nothing to talk about.

Don: yes there is. Last week before Katie turned 8 months. We called you to ask if you want to hang with us and before you say that you had to work. It was a Saturday.

Charile: We were taking care of our son because he had a small cold so that's why I did not answer.

Don: okay.

Katie was sitting and felt something weird like her stomach was cramping and hardening at the same time.

Katie: Hey guys, there's something wrong.

Don comes running over when his wife says that. Don puts his hand on her stomach and feels it hardening.

Don: okay it's time to go to the hospital.

Don and Charile gets Katie into the hospital.

Don: What's going on with my wife and daughter?

Doctor: your daughter will be welcome into this world today or tomorrow. Your wife is in labor.

Don: okay. Can I see my wife?

Doctor: yes.

Don heads to see his wife. He's thanking God that his wife is over 37 weeks pregnant right now and it's time to welcome their daughter into this world. There is a small chance that his daughter might have to spend a couple of days in the NICU because of being early.

Doctor: alright it's time to push.

Katie: oh my!

It's about three pushes and their daughter is finally born.

_**Author note:**_ Next chapter will have the coming home and then it will be three months! Thanks for reading and please review it.


	11. Coming home and three months later

Author note: This chapter is the final chapter of the pregnancy which features them Coming home and three months later. There might be a sequel to it but I am not sure yet. Check back in on September 3, 2012 if I decided to. Our schools starts on September 5, 2012 so I won't be updating that much!

_**Coming home**_

_Don and Katie are bonding with their newborn daughter and now they just have to come up with a name._

_Don: So what are we going to name this little girl?_

_Katie: What about Alexis?_

_Don: nickname?_

_Katie: Lexi?_

_Don: that's wonderful name. Thank you for this little girl. Thank you for giving me a family._

_Katie: your welcome._

_Nurse comes walking in and smiles at the family._

_Nurse: alright the doctor is getting your go home papers and it's time to get the baby girl ready to go home for the first time._

_Don: alright thanks._

_Don gets her dress in her going home outfit. He is so happy to bring his daughter home for the first time. Don and Katie take their daughter to his dad's house._

_Don: hey, dad. we are here._

_Alan and Charile come walking next to them._

_Alan: can I hold my granddaughter?_

_Don: of course. Lets just get her fed and change before hand. _

_Katie gets her daughter out and gets her fed and change. They stayed there until late at night and brought her home to their house._

_**Three months later**_

_Don and Katie are getting into a rountie with their daughter. Don returned to work and was happy to get some "Him" time._

_David: How's Lexi and Katie?_

_Don: they are doing really good. We are getting used to having a family of three._


End file.
